The path to peace
by Oh you silly goose
Summary: Born and raised in Ame Naruto follows the same path as Nagato to achieve peace in this world, will he succeeded or will he fail and watch as the world crumbles around him? Rinnegan Naruto but not godlike.


Naruto stood behind Kagari and Oboro, whom he had been tasked to accompany to take the chunin exams in Konoha. He couldn't help but to snarl every time he laid his eyes upon the clothes his team mates. Horrid yellow jumpsuits with stitches, a small sash that blocks the eyes, a re-breather as well as the Ame Hitai-ate strapped around their foreheads.

"Why don't we just attack those weak looking shit head Konoha shinobis?" grunted Oboro out in disdain while he glanced at the red head behind him.

"No, we are not to interact with any of the Suna or Konoha shinobi unless they attacks us. Those are the orders of god." stated Naruto in calm almost bored tone, not even bothering to glance towards Oboro before he began to wave trough hand signs. "Rain maker jutsu" as he finished clouds began to form above the forest of death and the rain began to fall while he closed his eyes.

"There's a group that has split up to the east of us. We will go for them." Naruto said before he jumped off the tree they were standing on top of.

"Red headed bastard." Oboro chocked out before he and Kagari followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Where did that red headed bitch wander off to.." asked a boy from Kusagakure.<p>

"You really shouldn't call Karin a red headed bitch just because she got lost Taiyō." replied the other boy who accompanied the first. "Besides, Karin's one of the most talented sensors in Kusa, she'll find us again in a moment I'm sure of it."

"Bah, if the bitch was such a great sensor then she wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place Waribiki." stated Taiyō while crossing his arms. That girl was truly useless, she couldn't fight and now she ended up getting lost. How she ever manage to get her teacher to recommend her to take the chunin exam was beyond anything he could understand. However Taiyō's thoughts were cut short as he saw a flash of red hair appear in front of him.

"About time you showed up bitch! Where the hell did you-" stopping mid rant Taiyō realised that the red head in front of him wasn't Karin, but rather some pale boy with pierced ears and a black coat with a red trim. But the strangest thing about the boy was his eyes, purple with a tint of gray in them, and a rippled pattern.

"Taiyō!" screamed Waribiki as the strange red headed boy delivered a kick to Taiyō's head, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Your scroll. Give it to me and I will make sure you die without to much pain." said Naruto, his voice still clad in the same bored calm sound, while glancing over at Waribiki.

Waribiki swore and pulled out a kunai from his pouch but felt something impale his chest before he could throw it. Looking down he saw a black rod sticking out of his chest before he felt a jolt in his chakra before his body began to act up as if he was paralysed.

"W-what is-"

"Don't bother." Naruto stated, cutting the boy off mid speech. "You won't live long enough anyway." with that he swiftly produced a second chakra rod and pierced the boys skull.

"Oh you already killed them?" Kagari asked as he and Oboro appeared next to Naruto.

"They were weak, barely even worth stepping on." replied Naruto while he began to search for the scroll on Waribiki corps.

"An Heaven scroll." said Naruto as he found the scroll.

"Lucky, we already get to advance to the next stage of the exam." cheered Oboro in an rare fit of happiness.

* * *

><p>"First off I'd like to congratulate everyone on passing the second test!" the third Hokage said loudly to the 24 genins whom had all passed the second test.<p>

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test!" screamed Anko. "Listen carefully!"

"Before I begin to explain the third test there is something else that I'd like you all to know. It concerns the true reasons for this exam." said the Hokage much to the genins shock and confusion.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together? 'to promote friendship among the countries' 'to raise the level of shinobi' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning, this exam is.. A replacement for war among the allied countries. If you go back in time the current allies were all enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle.. That is the origins of the chunin exam." finished the third as he blew out some smoke from his pipe.

"Why the hell do I have to do that crap? Isn't this thing for deciding who's going to become a chunin?" exclaimed a blond Konoha shinobi wearing a orange jumpsuit.

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobis have what it takes to become a chunin. But on the other hand, this exam has another side.. Where each country's shinobi risks their own life to protect their land's prestige."

"Prestige?" asked another blond Konoha shinobi this time a female in confusion.

"Watching this third exam will be leaders and influential individuals, from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. IF the strength of a country is clear, then that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen as week, then they will lose clients. And this will signal to potential countries that 'our village has this much power.' So it will send a political message to the outsiders." continued the Hokage to explain while taking another breath of his pipe.

"Yeah but why!?" screamed a Konoha shinobi with red fang markings on his cheeks. "Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?!"

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. And the strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is only born trough life risking battle. This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the chunin exams for this dream that is meaningful."

"But then why do you say stuff about it being for 'friendship'?" asked a girl from Konoha with brown hair in two Chinese-style buns.

"I said it in the beginning, I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Before we begin the third test I will tell you one more thing, this is not just a test. This is a life risking battle, with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

"I get it.." said the same blond shinobi from before.

"I don't care what it is.. Just hurry up and tell us what this life risking battle entails." stated a red headed Suna shinobi.

"Mm, yes, I'd like to explain the third test but.."

"Actually.._ Cough_" interrupted a brown haired sickly looking jonin from Konoha. "I apologize Hokage-sama.. From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkō Hayate.."

"By all means."

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate." said Hayate as he turned around facing the genins. "Um.. before the third test there's something I'd like you to do.._ Cough_ _Cough_. Um.. It's a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event, you see the first and second test might have been too easy this year.. _Cough_ _Cough_. We seem to be having a bit too many people remaining.. So according to the chunin exam rules we must have a preliminary to reduce the numbers of participants for the third test.. _Cough Cough_. And as Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test.. So the fights could take to long, and we are limited in time.. _Cough_ _Cough_. Um.. So anyway.. Those who are not feeling well and those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now. Since we will be starting the preliminaries immediately."

"Um, I'm going to quit." said a gray haired genin with black rimmed circular glasses as he raised his hand into the air.

"Um.. _Cough_ _Cough_ You're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from Konoha right? you may leave now.." said Hayate while going over the list of names. "Well, does any one else want to retire? Oh.. Um.. I forgot to tell you that from now on it will be individual battling so you may raise your hand based on your own judgement."

"Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting?!" screamed the same orange wearing blond from before.

"I'm sorry Menma-kun, but my body is all beat up. In fact I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear from the time when I got attacked by the sound shinobis before the first test." said Kabuto with a sad look on his face. "And now we'll have to risk out lives, I just.."

As Naruto listened to all the chatter around him he felt slightly restless. Pain had ordered him to accompany one of the Ame teams to Konoha to take the chunin exams solely to check on the strength of the two Jinchuuriki's that was supposedly going to attend the exam. And while he had already found out that the red head from Suna was the jinchuuriki of the one tail due to the chakra he was constantly emitting, he had no clue about who the nine tail's jinchuuriki was. No doubt the fourth Hokage had done a much better job with the sealing then the one who sealed the one tail. So his only option was to wait until one of them accessed the bijuus chakra.

"Um.. _Cough_ _Cough_. Now let's begin the preliminaries, this preliminary will consist of one on one fighting. You will basically fight as if in a real like confrontation. Since we now have 24 people that means that we will conduct 11 matches, and one free pass.. _Cough_ _Cough_. Um.. The winners will advance to the third test." explained Hayate. "There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out, or forfeits. So if you don't want to die then quickly acknowledge your defeat. _Cough_. But when I decide that the winner has clearly been established.. um.. since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things. And now, this electric scoreboard will show the match-ups for each battle. _Cough_ _Cough_. Now this is sudden but let's announce the two names of the first fight."

As Hayate finished all the genins stared up at the text on the scoreboard. '_Shino vs Zaku_'

* * *

><p>The majority of the fights was to say the least, boring. The first match had been between Shino Aburame from Konoha and Zaku Abumi from Oto. The Konoha shinobi had simply sneaked his bugs into Zaku's arms, causing them to explode as he attempted to use them.<p>

The second match had been between Misumi Tsurugi from Konoha and Kankuro from Suna. Misumi seemed to posses the ability to dislocate hit own bones, allowing him to constrict his opponents, similarly to that of a boa constrictor snake. And while it seemed like he had won by snapping his opponents neck it turned out to be nothing more then a puppet, which in turn gave Misumi a bone crushing hug.

The third match had been the most disappointing one yet, it had been between Temari from Suna and Sakura Haruno from Konoha, and the latter had used the Clone jutsu before channelling her chakra into her feet allowing her to move at greater speeds. Alas the blond girl Temari and simply slammed her fan into the Konoha kunoichi's stomach, causing her to fly backwards into the arenas wall, knocking her unconscious.

The fourth match had been between Shikamaru Nara from Konoha and Kin Tsuchi from Oto. Kin had used senbon with bells attached to it to confuse her opponent, and while it seemed to have worked at first it ended with the Nara using his Shadow possession jutsu to slam the back of the girls head into the wall.

The fifth match was well, Naruto wasn't sure what he should think about it, the match consisted of Menma Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka and both was from Konoha. After Kiba had fed his dog, Akamaru a soldier pill he ate one himself before he used the Man beast clone to create a replica of himself out of Akamaru, using a combination of a smoke bomb and his fang over fang jutsu to knock Menma down, in what could be considered a stroke of genius Menma had used the Transformation jutsu to transform into an exact replica of Kiba and Akamaru, in order to confuse them on whom to attack, and as Kiba struck the boy he transformed into Akamaru, making him think he attacked the wrong one, causing him to turn around and strike the actual Akamaru. Enraged by this Kiba has charged behind the blond only for the blond to, well, pass gas, and then beating the dog boy up using his shadow clones.

The sixth match had been between Narutos temporary team mate Oboro, and Ino from Konoha. And the match itself had been, well boring. Oboro had started out by expressing how '_lucky_' he was to get to fight against such a weak opponent, And for once Naruto had to agree with him. The girl was barely stronger then the pink haired girl, Sakura. Oboro has simply used his haze clone jutsu to catch the girl off guard before he delivered a kick to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

The seventh match had been without a doubt the most interesting one, as it was between Gaara, the jinchuuriki of the one tail from Suna and Rock Lee from Konoha. When the match began it seemed like Gaaras automatic defence was to strong and fast for Lee to cause any damage but that had started to change the moment he had been told to take his weights off, causing his speed increased to the point that he actually managed to land blows on the jinchuuriki, and at one point it actually seemed like he had beaten him by using the Initial lotus. Only to reveal that what had taken the blow was a hollow shell made out of sand, causing Lee to take a full on hit by the sand Gaara sent towards him. Naruto had truly believed that the jinchuuriki had won at that point until Lee had opened the 5 inner gates, it was only by catching Lees left arm and leg and crushing them with his sand once the effect of the five inner gates had worn off that he was able to win.

The eight match was between Neji and Hinata Hyuga from Konoha, in terms of length it was one of the shorter matches, the majority of the match had just been Neji talking to Hinata, and when the actual fighting had started it seemed like Hinata was winning, before Neji displayed the difference in their talents by opening his own chakra points to negate any damage done by Hinata and beating her to the point where the jonins and the exam proctor had to step in to prevent the boy from dealing a finishing blow to the girl who was unable to fight back.

The ninth match was between Dosu Kinuta from Oto and Choji Akimichi from Konoha, where the match between Temari and Sakura, as well as the match between Neji and Hinata had been some of the shortest ones this one had without a doubt been the shortest one. Choji had first used the Multi-size jutsu to expand his torso into a giant round ball, he had then tucked in his limbs and his head before he began to spin at a great speed, shooting off towards Dosu, whom simply jumped out of the way, causing Choji to get stuck in the wall, forcing him to stop his spinning to reverse himself to get out of the wall. During this moment Dosu choose to strike, punching his melody arm into the fat boys expanded torso, before flickering his arm causing it to release a destructive sound wave hitting the plump boys eardrums, knocking him unconscious.

The tenth match was between Narutos second temporary team mate, Kagari. And Tenten from Konoha. As the match begun Kagari created a few Haze clones that surrounded Tenten, as Tenten lost track of her opponent she jumped into the air and pulled out a scroll and began to spin in mid air while unsealing and throwing the kunais and shuriken, causing it to rain down on Kagari and his clones, Kagari let out a audible grunt in pain as one of the kunai planted itself in his right calf muscle. Seizing the opportunity Tenten ran towards the boy and delivered a bone shattering kick to his kneecap, causing Kagari to be unable to move.

And then it was finally the time for the eleventh and final match, between Naruto and Yoroi Akadō from Konoha.

Naruto stared at the older male with a complete lack of interest while he could hear the 'last' Uchiha sheeting about getting a free pass instead of getting to test his own skills in a fight, focusing back on the fight he saw Yoroi charge at him with his palms lifted, and enveloped in a blue light. Deciding to humour the boy Naruto decided to take the blow just to see what it did, much to his surprise he could feel Yoroi slowly steal his chakra when his palm touched him, jumping away from Yoroi Naruto had to admit that he was intrigued, the ability Yoroi used was similar to the Preta path in many ways, but it still seemed to be inferior as the technique no doubt needed physical touch while the Preta path could absorb the chakra from ninjutsu as well.

"What an intriguing ability.." Naruto stated as he stared that the older male in front of him. "It is such a shame you had to face me when you show so much potential for the future."

With that Naruto ran towards Yoroi before he could reply or even react, slamming his right palm into Yoroi's stomach, causing him to slide back into a wall and cough up a bit of blood underneath his cloth mask.

"Che, was that all the strength you posses? if so you're weak. I'll just steal your chakra to recover." Yoroi stated in an attempt to anger his opponent, the truth was that the strike had hurt, a lot.

Rather then replying at the pathetic taunt from the boy Naruto simply pointed at his stomach, causing Yoroi to look down and as he saw what Naruto had meant he let out a scream in panic as he saw an exploding tag attached to his stomach. As he swiftly brought down his hand to absorb the chakra out of the seal Naruto simply formed a Snake seal, causing the tag to explode.

The genins and jonins stared at the sight below with wide eyes, usually during chunin exams like this a weaker type of explosive tags were used, causing only the clothes to get shredded and the skin to be slightly burnt but nothing you couldn't recover from. But the red headed Ame shinobi had used a full strength exploding tag, the same types that were usually only used during the wars. This had caused Yoroi's stomach to be nothing more then a large gaping hole of burnt flesh with blood and internal organs falling out, a gruesome sight to behold.

"Su-such an un-youthful behaviour." Gai croaked out at the sight with his eyes narrowed.

Kakashi had to agree with his self proclaimed rival, there were no need for the Ame shinobi to use such brutality in a mere preliminary match, yet he wasn't sure what disgusted him more, the state of Yoroi or the uncaring look on the Ame shinobis face. As if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Medic!" Hayate screamed, if the boy was still alive then he would not remain so for long without urgent medical attention.

* * *

><p>Once the medics had rushed off with Yoroi the third Hokage had called for everyone to gather on the arena where he congratulated them all on passing the preliminaries and were to go on to the third exam which were to start in<p>

a month's time. He had also told them all to come on up and grab a piece of paper with a number on it which would decide the order of the third exams matches, once everyone had grabbed their piece of paper the matches was announced to be the following; Shino vs Kankuro followed by Temari vs Shikamaru followed by Menma vs Neji followed by Oboro vs Tenten followed by Dosu vs Gaara and then finally Naruto vs Sasuke.

Glancing over towards his right he could see the Uchiha staring at him with a smirk plastered on his face, no doubt looking forward to show his superiority by fighting him.

Once the Hokage had finished he turned around and walked out of the building, not bothering to see if Oboro followed him or not, he and Kagari had served their purpose by having Naruto advance to the finals. All that remained now was to make his way back to Ame and report his missions progress to Pain, and to receive new orders.

"Oi! You red headed bastard! Wait up!" Oboro exclaimed as he saw Naruto walk away and ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter. I've wanted to write a fic about Naruto being from Ame for a while now as well as a story where he had the Rinnegan. So this is what I wrote, if you're worried that Naruto will be to strong due to having the Rinnegan then don't worry, he cannot use more then two paths right now, and there's other limitations as well that's there to balance it all out, and he's only 13 in the story so he's not able to take on a experienced Jonin and win. Currently he can fight on par with a chunin, possible low level jonin IF he's heavily underestimated otherwise he'd lose. <strong>

**Feel free to attempt on guessing about which paths he is able to use. ;)  
><strong>

**If you're a disappointed about the fights being more of a summary then an actual fight then, sorry. I was originally going to write them all out in detail but, seeing how many of them was basically unchanged I felt that it was a bit, well, unnecessary when it comes to the plot. I will however write the finals in as much detail I can so, look forward to that I guess? **

**Also as for how Naruto looks, just imagine a younger Nagato with Yahiko's hair style but with red hair rather then orange, Nagato's skin tone and the same piercings in his ears as the Deva path uses, wearing the old Akatsuki coat (the one without the clouds) but without the blue thing around the waist.**

**I'll also explain why Naruto is from Ame and 'semi' explain how he is in possession of the Rinnegan (that will be fully explained in a future chapter and I do mean waayyyyy off in the future.)**

**Also, wow I almost wrote 4000 words in this chapter(not counting this AN), a new record for myself, also if anyone who's actually reading this has read my other two stories (Hollowed fate and Naruto of the Black Sand) and is wondering when I'll update 'em, don't worry I've already started to write the next chapters for both stories so I'll be posting those soon.**

**Well that's all for now as I cannot think of anything else to write here, leave a review or send me a PM if you're wondering anything, and if you'd like to express how you like or hate the story, I'd greatly appreciate it.**


End file.
